I Love You Forever
by DavisGilliesSomerhalder-TVD
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are gone... How are the rest of the group moving on? Now that Alaric is back, Elena is relying on him for comfort...


I haven't written anything in such a long time and I figured since SEASON SIX is starting soon and its gonna be pretty tough, sad and intense that I would write a little happy story.

In this story unfortunately Damon and Bonnie are gone, gone... which I HOPE SO BAD doesn't actually happen in the show.

I just wanted to explore a different angle, and also to take this time to express how EXCITED I am to have Alaric back...

I hope you enjoy... any feedback is really appreciated!

THANKS GUYS! xx

* * *

><p>The light had gone, they were gone, everyone had made it but them… so many people lost and so many people found but this time it was final, there was no longer "the other side" Bonnie and Damon were dead…<p>

_Stefan couldn't bare the pain of losing his best friend and brother, therefore, when Caroline who was grieving desperately for Bonnie suggested that she, Stefan, Enzo and Tyler leave Mystic Falls for somewhere sunny they all snatched up the opportunity to try and ease their loss._

_Jeremy went to college in England to study Art, it was hard leaving Elena but without Bonnie he couldn't even think about continuing his life in a town with constant reminders of the girl he has saw himself marrying one day._

_Matt stayed in Mystic Falls, he helped rebuild the Grill which he now owned and lived in a finally paranormal free town. He'd also finally found love, with a real live beautiful human girl, her name was Jane and he'd planned to ask her to marry him._

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months after it happened…<strong>

Elena woke to the smell of bacon, eggs and a glass of blood, blood from a bag but still blood and damn did it smell good. She climbed out of bed pulled on a hoody and walked through to the kitchen. She grabbed the glass and took a few quick gulps, savouring the taste then turned to look at the man cooking her food a small smile gracing her lips.

Alaric knew Elena was staring at him, but he didn't turn around, he enjoyed knowing her eyes were tracing his body. Alaric had helped Elena in the past six months, he'd taken care of her, helped her grieve for Damon and Bonnie. He'd helped her move on, and somewhere along the line they had fallen in love with each other.

Elena flashed from her seat and stood behind Alaric; she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Good morning! That smells amazing. Tell me, how did I get so lucky?"

Alaric laughed and twisted around in her arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips and replied "How did I get so lucky Miss Gilbert?"

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks after…<strong>

Elena had relied heavily on Alaric in the first few weeks of Damon's and Bonnie's death, when he suggested they leave town for a fresh start she snapped up the opportunity. They chose New York, knowing that the hustle and bustle would keep them plenty distracted.

Elena had spent her first few days in New York finding them a perfect place to live, which proved to be the perfect distraction. The first day of them moving in was their first "moment" they were moving their stuff in when Alaric cut his hand on some packaging, "Shit! Oww! Not gonna get used to pain again anytime soon" Elena giggled and quickly grabbed some paper towels and applied pressure to his hand.

Alaric looked at Elena and smiled, "Wow! You're handling this well, no vampire eyes or teeth in sight" Elena giggled and replied "When you lose someone you love and then get them back again you tend to not have an urge to eat them Ric." Alaric had a strange flutter in his stomach hearing her saying she loved him; he brushed it to one side and accepted the bandage she gave him.

* * *

><p><strong>6 months after…<strong>

Elena giggled and stood on her tip toes for another kiss before suggesting they eat. As they were eating breakfast Elena heard the postman walking up the stairs in their apartment building, "Post!" Elena said just before it fell through the post box. Ric rolled his eyes as he got up for the post, "wish you would quit that, not all of us have super vampire hearing remember" As Ric bent to pick the post off the floor he noticed a large off white envelope with Elena Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman written in Calligraphy, he put the rest of the post on the table and sat next to Elena before opening the envelope.

Susan and Norman Prescott request the honour of your presence at the marriage on their daughter

Jane Prescott to Matt Donovan

Saturday 8th November 2014

Main ceremony - 12pm at Mystic falls church

To be followed by an evening of food and dance at the Founders Hall

"Elena, look at this, Matt is getting married, we've been invited back to mystic falls" Elena, let a huge grin spread across her face before she snatched the invitation and read it herself "Wow, I'm so happy for him, he's finally getting his white picket fence"

Alaric was so pleased with Elena's joy at seeing her friend happy, she didn't even flinch at the words Mystic Falls and that made him so happy.

* * *

><p><strong>2 and a half months after…<strong>

Alaric woke with a shock in the middle of the night, he could hear her sobbing again, it broke his heart hearing her in so much pain, and he quickly rose from bed and ran to her room…

"Shh Elena, I'm here, it's me, I'm here" he whispered as he pulled her into him close to comfort her. "I… d…dreamt they w…w…were here still" Elena said between sobs. "I…I woke up and I needed you Ric, I don't want to be alone anymore, I can't bare it, please, please don't leave me alone." Ric climbed under the covers and pulled her into his side and hushed her "Elena, I've always been right here for you, I've never left you and I never will"

* * *

><p><strong>6 and a half months after…<strong>

"Ric are you packed yet, surely you have less clothes than me to take and yet you're taking foreverrrr!" Elena was currently situated next to her suitcase, lying across the settee; suddenly a pair of socks flew across the room and hit her on the head "oh you're on Saltzman" she flashed across the room until she was in the bedroom, where she proceeded to jump onto Alaric who was situated on the bed sorting his socks and underwear out. "OOOFT, Elena, you got me, I'm not vampire anymore, I can still get the wind taken out of me" Alaric laughed as he wrapped his arms around Elena's hips.

"Oh yeah, well think next time before you mess with a vampire Alaric… Are you ready to go?" she said as she slowly ran her finger along his collar bone… "Yes all ready ma'am just one more thing" and suddenly Alaric had rolled them over to pin Elena down on the bed before he swooped in for a long slow deep kiss "I love you Elena Gilbert" Elena smiled and ran her hand through his hair before replying "I love you forever Alaric"

* * *

><p><strong>3 and a half months after…<strong>

Elena and Alaric had decided to take a walk around Central Park, it was a beautiful sunny day and Alaric had noticed that Elena was a lot happier these days. "It's so nice to see you smile Elena" "Thanks Ric, it's hard not to having you around to make me happy" Elena and Alaric had been getting closer since that night when he'd held her until morning comforting her and making sure she was okay.

They found a good spot on the grass and lay out their blanket, Elena lay with her body close to Alaric and spoke softly "Alaric, you make me happier than anyone, and I couldn't have gotten through this without you, I just want you to know that I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else in the world" Alaric was overjoyed by this and tucked a loose lock of hair behind Elena's ear before whispering back "May I kiss you Elena?"

* * *

><p><strong>7 months after…<strong>

Elena and Alaric were driving to the church service when Elena blurted "I'm dating my history teacher!" Alaric pulled into a space in the church parking lot and got out the car with Elena and laughed "What are you talking about?" Elena, looked sheepishly at her nude pumps before saying "Sorry, the situation just made me think, people are going to think you simply felt sorry for me, losing everyone I know, they're just going to think of me as your student" Alaric breathed a sigh of relief realising that it wasn't because she was embarrassed of him "sweetheart, I love you, if they don't see that by the way that I can't bear to be more than a foot away from you then they are crazy, now let's go in, yeah?" Elena reached up and kissed Alaric before whispering "okay"

When they first walked into the church they spotted everyone, Matt, Caroline, Enzo, Stefan, Tyler and finally Jeremy. Elena burst into a huge grin and made her way for hugs.

"Elena, great to see you" "wow Alaric looking good" "Caroline, how's Fiji?" "Stefan, how are you?" "How's New York" "I can't wait to meet Jane" "I can't believe you're getting married" "we heard on the vampire grapevine that you too are hooking up" "yeah, Elena dating her history teacher" "I think it's hot"

Everyone was in such a rush to ask questions and to talk that no one quite got any answers before the music started indicating the arrival of the bride. Elena gazed at Jane, a vision with her long blonde hair pinned back, blue eyes glued to Matt and an elegant gorgeous white wedding gown on. "Wow, she's beautiful"

* * *

><p><strong>7 months and 1 day after…<strong>

Elena woke to the sun streaming through the blinds and the sound of the shower going, she had a flashback to last night, the dancing, laughing, drinking, it had been amazing to see Jeremy and her friends again, she'd missed them so much. Surprisingly they all were extremely happy for her and Alaric and Caroline even claimed she'd guessed it would happen. She was just so pleased everyone seemed to be in a good place.

"Elena, are you awake?" Alaric shouted from the shower, "Yeah, what's up?" Elena shouted back getting up out of bed "It's pretty lonely in here if you wanna…" Alaric was cut off as a naked Elena appeared in front of him in the shower "Wow, let me get my sentence out." Alaric joked, Elena took a step back and said "Oh, would you like me to go out while you finish… that's okay" But before she could step out of the shower Alaric had swooped her into his arms and quickly said "no, no come back don't leave!" Elena kissed him deeply and said "I never will, I love you Alaric Saltzman"

"I love you forever, Elena Gilbert"


End file.
